Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Ansprechpartner
Mentorenvorschläge Ich würde gerne einen Mentor für neue User machen, weil ich es für eine sinnvolle, nützliche und fürs Wiki gute Aktion halte. Denn als ich damals neu war, habe ich mich anfangs hilflos und eher einsam gefühlt und ich möchte, dass sich die neuen Nutzer in Zukunft von Anfang an wohl fühlen. Dafür möchte ich viel geduld und vorallem Verständnis mitbringen. Außerdem finde ich es wichtig, dass ihr an dem, was ihr hier macht, Spaß habt, ob es nun im Chat, oder beim erlernen der Regel ist, es soll immer locker bleiben!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731172006/cool1/de/images/5/52/Face-wink.svg.png 21:38, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey na xD Ich wäre auch gerne eine Mentorin - Ich bin schon über 2 Jahre im Wiki hier angemeldet, sehr Regel-Vernarrt und eigentlich auch recht freundlich xD Von meinen Freunden höre ich oft dass man mit mir gut reden kann.. Ich bin außerdem auch bereit, Fehler zu vergeben und zu vergessen. Nachtragend bin ich auch nicht, solang man mir deutlich zeigt, dass es dem anderen leid tut. Ich bin sowohl im Wiki als auch in Skype eigentlich ständig erreichbar, und möchte meinem Schüler helfen, sich hier zurechtzufinden, Spaß zu haben und trotzdem die Regeln zu befolgen :3 - 22:25, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey, also ich würd auch gern Mentor werden, da ich täglich im Chat und auch sehr geduldig bin. Ich hab schon öfters gehört, dass ich sehr hilfreiche Antworten geben und vieles gut erklären kann. Ich vermeide oft Streite, da ich es hasse mich zu streiten^^ Wenn ich jemanden etwas erkläre, dann richtig :'D Ja, mich selber würd ich als nett und freundlich einstufen. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass jemand sich für mich interessiert :3 XD LG- 22:30, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Halloo naa ihr :DAlso auch wenn ich erst seit 6 Monaten und einpaar Tagen hier angemeldet bin denke ich dennoch ich könnte es mit einem Schüler versuchen :D Ich probier immer anderen irgendwie zu helfen, ich vermeide Streit da ich es nicht mag wenn man sich so anmeckert oder wenn man auf andere wütend ist, leider lässt es sich nicht immer vermeiden,zudem versuche ich alles an Wissen was ich gelernt habe weiter zu geben und einem Neuen User zu helfen :D.Joa das wars auch schon :D Mit freundlichen Grüßen 17:01, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi ich wer auch gerne eine mentorin,ich bin täglich im chat.Bin freundlich,hilfsbereit bin auch schon seit 31.dezember 2012 da.Ich bin zwar keine Admin oder chat-mod würde aber trozdem gerne neue usern helfen sich hier zurecht zu finden.Ich mag auch keinen streit und würde mich freuen wen mich jemand als Mentorin nemmen würde ;) LG 17:26, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Bloody (Diskussion) Hi, ich würde auch gerne ein Mentor sein, ich bin fast jeden tag im chat, kenne mich gut mit aus und helfe gerne anderen Usern. Ich bin zwar erst seit dem 28. 01. 2013 da, aber ich tu immer mein bestes. Streit mag ich nicht, ich bin hilfsbereit und freundlich. Ich hoffe, jemand nimmt mich als Mentor ;) LG Hallo, Ich würde auch gerne Mentorin werden, ich finde es für eine gute Idee, da auch viele User die anfangs neu hier sind, schwer damit tun hier alles richtig zu verstehen, das Mentoren Programm finde ich daher sehr sinnvoll :) Ich finde es ist ein guter weg neuen Usern von anfang an zu zeigen das es im Wiki auch Spaß macht zu helfen und am Wiki zu arbeiten. Ich bin sehr geduldig und einfühlsam, habe immer ein offenes Ohr. Ich kann auch gut streite klären und anderen helfen, meistens wenn ich versuche jemandem zu helfen gelingt mir das auch :D Ich finde ich bin immer freundlich, auch wenn jemand mal nicht so freundlich ist, versuche ich immer das alles freundlich zu klären :) Ich bin auch normalerweise jeden Tag öfter und länger im Chat :D lg 22:48, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Eigentlich wollte ich hier gar nicht mitmachen, aber der Tag heute im Chat hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, den ich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr hatte. Danke, an alle, die dabei waren <3 Jedenfalls hab ich mich dadurch umentschieden. Ich bin hier seit dem 6. April 2012, also seit einem Jahr und 3-4 Monaten, weil ja demnächst August ist. Nun zu meinen Qualifikationen: Ich weiß recht viel über dieses Wiki und seine Regeln und allgemeine Tricks und Kniffe von Wikia, kann also auch Vorlagen und Codes erklären. Ich persönlich bin kein großer Fan von Streit, aber das lässt sich halt nicht immer vermeiden, ich war in diesem Wiki außerdem vom 2. November 2012 bis zum 26. Juni Chat-Moderatorin (knappe 8 Monate), habe diesen Posten allerdings freiwillig und aus teils pivaten Gründen aufgegeben. Ich bin ein sehr offener Mensch, auch wenn ich kein Fan von zu privaten Fragen bin. Meine Schattenseiten sind, dass ich leicht reizbar bin, aber wenn ich einen schlechten Tag habe, bleibe ich dem Chat sowieso lieber fern, außerdem kann ich manchmal ganz schön nerven, weil den Leuten selbst hinterher renne wie es ein Schüler sollte ^^ ich bin zudem öfters auf halb-afk gestellt, weil ich neben dem Chat meistens an Bildern arbeite oder mir einfach so im Wiki Artikel zum x-ten Mal durchlese. Ich mag Streit zwar nicht, leider war aber das ein oder andere Mal für Streit verantwortlich, und diese gingen meistens nicht so toll aus. Dennoch denke ich, dass ich, wenn ich einen Schüler bekomme, der mich auch wirklich als Mentor haben will, mich sehr zusammenreißen kann und nur meine positiven Seiten an ihn oder sie weitergeben werde. Liebste Grüße ~ 19:14, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ich fahre von 15. August bis 22, August in den Urlaub und kann in dieser Zeit wenn überhaupt nur unregelmäßig und selten in den Chat kommen, außerdem bin ich am 23. August mit meiner Schwester in Köln bei der Gamescom, ich kann also an diesem Tag nicht in den Chat, dann wäre direkt darauffolgend bis zum 27. August ein Volksfest im Ort, ich kann auch hier sehr unregelmäßig und selten (sehr wahrscheinlich nur nachmittags) on kommen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt dafür Verständnis und, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich, wenn ich gar angenommen werden sollte, auch erst nach diesen 1 1/2 Wochen zum Mentor ernennen. Hey, ich würde gerne Mentorin werden, weil es mir Spaß macht neueren Usern zu helfen. Ich bin auch öfters im Chat und bin freundlich und habe immer ein offenes Ohr. Ich versuche Streit zu schlichten und bin auch schon etwas länger da. ;) Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich als Mentor helfen könnte. LG 11:17, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey,ich würd mich auch gern bewerben! :) Ich helfe sehr gern anderen Usern,deswegen möcht ich auch gerne Mentor werden^^Ich bin oft im Chat,bin eigentlich ganz freundlich,und hilfsbereit. ~ Streit versuche ich zu meiden,da ich auch kein großer Fan davon bin.Ich bin auch auf Skype erreichbar,und seid dem 22. Februar 2013 hier,noch nicht ganz so lange aber naja. ^^ Ich hoffe mich wählt jemand als Mentor!^^ GLG - 17:28, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo ich währe auch gerne Mentorin, ich helfe sehr gerne und bin mindesten 1-2 mal pro Tag im Chat natürlich bin ich hilfsbereit freundlich und geduldig :) Ich bin schon seid über 6 Monaten da also kenn ich mich eig gut aus ab und zu mach ich natürlich auch Fehler aber "nobody is perfect ^^ " und aus den Fehlern hab ich auch gelern also würde ich mein Wissen sehr gerne weitergeben. Ich würde mich sehr über einen Schüler freuen und hoffe das ich eine Zustimmung bekomme ;) Flecko X3 (Diskussion) 18:23, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde Mentor werden wollen ; Über 1 Jahr im Wiki,nett(hoff ich o-o) Oft im Chat ud mag neue :3 Ich kenn mich hier aus und auch über Wikia generell..Schlecht an mir ist: Ich kann Sachen nicht x-mal erklären.So 3 ml oder so.Ich hoffe sowas geht^^ :3 20:45, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Auch ich bin fast immer im Chat 1 mal täglich. Normalerweise. Wenn es geht und meine Eltern mir keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, jedenfalls. Ich bin freundlich und ticke auch nicht zu leicht aus. Bin über 6 Monate im Wiki und habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt, die ich gemacht habe. Ich kenne hier jede Seite auswendig und bin bereit, mein erlerntes Wissen an einen Schüler weiterzugeben. Mit "nobody is perfect" hat Flecko Recht und dass ist auch, was ich denke. Fehler können nunmal passieren und wenn jemand bereit ist dafür gerade zu stehen und sich zu entschuldigen ist das nicht weiter schlimm. Natürlich hoffe ich dass die meinem Schüler nicht passieren, die mir passiert sind :(. Aber ich bin eigentlich ein Sonnenschein und werde mich für meinen Schüler total reinhängen. Hallo, ich möchte mich als Mentor bewerben. Da ich schon relativ lange im Wiki bin und auch regelmäßig im Chat. Mit den Regeln kenne ich mich auch aus und weiß schon viel vom Wiki. Deshalb möchte ich mich gerne bewerben :) Schülerbewerbung Ich weiß,ich bin schon etwas länger im Wiki,aber ich kenne mich trotzdem noch nicht so gut aus. Ich hätte gerne Saphirstern als Mentor Honigbeere (Diskussion) 17:45, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich bin erst seit heute im Wiki und bin echt unsicher, vor allem im Chat. Ich würde gerne Maissturm oder Brombeerschweif als Mentor haben :) Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 15:25, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich bin auch erst seit kurzem hier und habe echt viele Fragen und das Mentorenprogramm ist eine nette Idee. Ich hätte gerne Mondsaphir als Mentor :) Blattsturm (Diskussion) 17:31, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Also momentan habe ich zwar keine Fragen, aber das kann ja noch kommen. Also hätte ich am liebsten auch einen, so als Sicherheit. Mir ist auch egal, wer. Schwarzfeuer (Diskussion) 17:55, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich bin noch recht neu hier und hätte gerne einen Mentor, da ich mich hier noch nicht allzu gut auskenne und auch gerne Fragen stelle... ;) Ich fände es schön, wenn ich Brombeerschweif als Mentor haben könnte, da ich sie bereits kenne! :) Sie wäre außerdem schon einverstanden! :) Wenn es aber nicht klappt, ist es auch kein Problem... Dann auch gerne jemand anderes! :) Baumkrone (Diskussion) 17:23, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich bin neu hier erst seit heute. Ich hätte gern einen Mentor. Mir ist egal, wer. Lg, Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) Hi,ich bin noch nicht so lange bei Waca und hätte gern einen mentor mich würde es freuen wenn Schneetropfen , Sprenkelfeuer oder Saphirstern mich als schüler annehmen würde.Lg Rosenschweif2001 Hi, ich bin zwar schon länger hier, aber ich hätte trotzdem gerne einen Mentor :) Mir ist wirklich egal wer. Lg Wolfsstern 19:50, 09.01.2014 Hi, ich bin auch erst seit heute hier und hätte auch gerne einen Mentor :D Wer ist mir egal. Lg Cookie XD (Diskussion) 19:40, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich hab mich eben angemeldet und kenn mich hier noch garnicht aus deshalb hätte ich gerne einen Mentor mir ist egal wer hauptsache er ist nett (-; LG Veilchenduft Ich habe mich eben angemeldet und da ich überhaupt nicht zurechtkomme hätte ich gerne einen Mentor mir ist auch egal wer Hi Leute, ich bin neu hier und hätte gerne Flammensonne als Mentor. LG Tüpfelpfote Tüpfelpfote (Diskussion) 16:52, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hi, ich habe mich vor ein paar Stunden angemeldet und suche einen netten Mentor! Würde mich echt freuen wenn jemand mein Mentor sein möchte! Zweigpfote (Diskussion) 14:24, 24. Mär. 2014 Hallo Ich hätte auch gern ein Mentor. Mir egal wer. Muss man jeden Tag online sein? Ich arbeite unter der Woche. Kann also nicht jeden Tag on sein Moorpfote (Moorpfote (Diskussion) 16:33, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Brauch kein Mentor mehr alles selbst rusgefunden oder befragt. Ich hätte gern Saphirstern als Mentorin da ich auch noch neu bin. Aber vom 21. 4. bis zum 26. 4. bin ich nicht da/habe sehr wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit mich einzuloggen. Geht das trotzdem???? --Schneebrise (Diskussion) 13:10, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin auch erst vor kurzem hier.Ich hätte liebend gern einen Mentor.Wer es wird ist mir eigentlich egal.LG (Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 09:12, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bestätigung Hier bestätigen Mentoren und Schüler einander, dass der Schüler vom Mentor maximal vier Monate einführt. Der Vertrag läuft aus, wenn diese Zeit überschritten ist oder der Schüler nicht regelmäßig online ist. Also wenn Saphir und Sprenkel nichts dagegen haben würde ich mich gerne bereit erklären Rosenschweif auszubilden. :D LG 09:51, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich erkläre mich gerne bereit, Tüpfelblatt auszubilden :) LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']]'' Moin!''33px 16:55, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich erkläre mich gerne bereit, Zweigkralle auszubilden :) LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Flammensonne|'' Moin!]]33px 18:55, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich hätte gern einen Mentor. Und entscholdigt wenn ich schon eine Regel verletzt habe. War keine absicht. Aber ich hab so was noch nie gemacht. Gruß Moorpfote Hiermit erkläre ich mich bereit, Schneebrise, als meine Schülerin anzunehmen :') ~ 12:01, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ich bin ab jetzt wieder jeden Tag im Chat und wenn es keinem was ausmacht würde ich gerne Cookies Mentorin werden 19:31, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ''Hi, du musst erst eine Mentoren Bewerbung schreiben und angenommen werden, bevor du einem Schüler nehmen darfst :).[[User:Smaragdbeere|''Co''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 21:09, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC)''